


Art Post: Come Back Again

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Acrylics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arc Reactor Issues, Art, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Fanart, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark (not pictured), M/M, Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019, Pencil, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Tony can't breathe; can't see any light from his arc reactor; can't focus, not even on Bucky's frantic face and blue, blue eyes.This MRBB2019 work is accompanied by drunkonwriting's wonderful fic,Come Back Again.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark
Kudos: 16
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019





	Art Post: Come Back Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drunkonwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonwriting/gifts).



> Fic summary:  
>  _"This isn’t about protecting anyone,” Tony said. “He’s punishing himself and he’s using us as a good excuse to do it.”  
>  Steve stared at him. “Why would you say that?”_  
> Because I wrote the book on self-destructive behavior, Tony thought but didn’t say.
> 
> Tony notices something off with their newest avenger. Bealing with Bucky Barnes and his self-destructive impulses ends up being a lot more than he bargained for.
> 
> ***
> 
> Thanks for the collab, [drunkonwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonwriting/pseuds/drunkonwriting) \- I'm so glad that the art was inspiring! 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [come back again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901129) by [drunkonwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonwriting/pseuds/drunkonwriting)




End file.
